


USSR Toys

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), IncredibleLiar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Stickers, Telegram stickers, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar
Summary: Чего только не найдешь на старом чердаке. А если это еще и друзья детства... То они заговорят с тобой взрослыми голосами.Стикеры для Telegram (40 штук) с игрушками советских времен.Осторожно, присутствуют крепкие выражения!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Anything Retro 2020 челлендж





	USSR Toys

[Добавить стикеры в Telegram](https://t.me/addstickers/USSRTOYS)

[](https://t.me/addstickers/USSRTOYS)


End file.
